


Эдип Царь

by cuddho



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddho/pseuds/cuddho
Summary: Философские размышления Каору о связи с Синдзи в рамках мифа об Эдипе. Сутки вдвоём.





	Эдип Царь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Фоернутая](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meloly/)

Я родился ради встречи с тобой, и мир, где тебя нет, мне неведом. Вокруг нас — бесплодная земля. Седая пыль времени у воды, что касается твоих ног на берегу.

— Красная вода выглядит как кровь. Тебе не страшно, Каору? 

— Нет.

— А мне очень страшно.

Ты черпаешь из прилива в ладони. Бледная кожа и алая вода. Плод на полотне. Утроба Лилит. В каждом твоём движении столько истории, что мир можно переписать заново. Жаль, сам ты этого не ведаешь.

Я наклоняюсь к тебе и касаюсь губами лба. Касаюсь губ. Как в первый раз, так и каждый, ты неумолимо краснеешь и одёргиваешь меня.

— Каору!

Я повторяю. Ты смиряешься со мной, как и всегда; поддаёшься. Я толкаю тебя на песок. Алый прибой шепчет, отсчитывает минуты. Ты отвечаешь моему поцелую на берегу, тонущем в холоде убитой выстрелом планеты.

Красный — не кровь, красный — жизнь. Но тебе ещё предстоит об этом узнать.

Ты отвечаешь мне и потом, когда свет дня уже угас, и остались только мы да слабая луна. Слышишь? Это не моя рука — падающий снег глушит стоны. Не моя ладонь — редкий холодный луч выгибает твою спину. В теле потомков Лилит двадцать четыре позвонка. Красная вода в твоих руках днём считает теперь моё время: двадцать четыре — по капле на каждый, пока твои ладони растерянно ищут опору. 

Кто дал мне имя? Не помню. Но точно знаю, что обрёл его, лишь когда твой голос произнес его по слогам. 

Мои руки на твоих бедрах. Губы — на твоей пояснице. Ты вздрагиваешь, когда ладонь касается внутренней стороны бедра. Когда она скользит дальше — эхо твоего голоса отражается от стен. Его звук — то, ради чего мне были дарованы уши. 

В каждом миллиметре твоей кожи, что я трогаю языком, в каждом изгибе твоего тела я слышу дыхание жизни. 

— Синдзи?

— М?

— Ничего, просто захотел сказать.

Позови меня, произнеси мое имя. 

Я так отчаянно хочу жить.

Я сажаю тебя верхом на свои колени, притягиваю ближе. Ты тянешься ко мне и обнимаешь, неловко целуешь. Есть ли вещь более близкая, чем слияние тел? Твое тело подается навстречу, хотя лицо красное, как морская вода.

Есть: слияние душ.

— Каору.

— Да?

— Я тебя люблю.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Каждую секунду, что время отвело мне, я живу, чтобы любить тебя. Рассказал ли тебе об этом мой поцелуй? Мое тело?

Когда я внутри, ты дрожишь и цепляешься за мои плечи. Когда достигаешь оргазма — я вдыхаю твой выдох. Ты обессиленно обнимаешь меня, и я, целуя, опускаю тебя на постель. Всё тот же снег постепенно замедляет наш пульс.

— Каору. 

— М?

— У тебя есть любимый герой?

— Есть. Его зовут Эдип.

— Почему Эдип? — любопытствуешь ты на грани сна.

Но засыпаешь, так и не услышав ответа.

* * *

Я родился ради встречи с тобой, и мир, где тебя нет, мне неведом. Не барабань по стеклу, не кричи. Спрячь свои слезы. Мы были счастливы вместе, и потому незачем расставаться в грусти.

Мой Синдзи, когда Эдип царь подошел к Фивам, великий Сфинкс загадала ему загадку. Эдип угадал ответ, и Сфинкс кинулась в пропасть. Ведь она жила, чтоб нести неразгадываемую загадку. Сфинкс была рождена, чтобы ждать Эдипа. Он разгадал ответ, и её жизнь, свершив предназначение, подошла к концу. 

Между нами тонкое стекло — грань судьбы. Вдохни в момент, когда я кинусь в пропасть, и я навсегда останусь в твоём сердце.

Красный — не смерть, красный — жизнь. 

Успокойся, не бей по стеклу. Это была всего лишь загадка.

Не плачь, мой Эдип.

Тебя ждут Фивы.


End file.
